teamavatarfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Avatar's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase
Team Avatar's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase is the second episode of the fourth season of Team Avatar's Adventures Series. Plot Two strange computer programs from a new game based on the Mystery Gang's past adventures comes to life and tries to scare away the game's creator. Mystery Inc and Team Avatar soon arrive to help their friend. They come to the college where the game was created and learn from their friend and the creator Eric, that the programs have assumed life-like forms and are now rampant across the campus. Team Avatar is disturbed to discover that one of the programs has assumed the form of their old enemy, The Shredder. The two gangs go on the hunt for the mysterious computer viruses. Unfortunately, the Mystery Inc gang, Sam, Clover, Alex, Michelangelo and Leonardo somehow get pulled into the game after a mysterious villain activates the game in cyberspace. Left with no other choice but to complete the game in order to escape it, the gang fights their way through ten levels of mystery and adventure, with the goal of finding a box of Scooby Snax in order to complete each level. All the while, their efforts are impeded by the phantom virus and the cyber-shredder. They finally reach the game's final level, where they meet their virtual counterparts (Who resemble their original selves from the original series). They team up to defeat the two evil computer programs, who wreak havoc across the final level and summon various monsters from the gang's past. To make matters worse, the monsters are real. The climax takes the two gangs and Team Avatar to a carnival, where they fight off the creatures and attempt to retrieve the last box of Scooby Snax. During the fight, they use magnets to fight the virus, whom they discover is severely weakened by magnetic forces. They distract the virus long enough for Scooby to retrieve the Scooby Snax, when Scooby-Doo retrieves the Snax, Scooby howls out his name, beating the game and destroying the phantom virus and the cyber-shredder. The real gang and Team Avatar bids farewell to their virtual selves and head home. Back in the lab, the gang reveals that they know the culprit, who happens to be Eric's best friend and lab partner Bill (Bill was a big baseball fan, a trait exhibited by the virus at numerous points within the game). Bill is arrested and reveals that he sought to sabotage Eric's chances of winning the big cash prize at the science fair, out of jealousy for the fact that Eric was a more recent student than Bill was, and felt more deserving to win and he beamed Scooby and the gang into the game and hoped they wouldn't live because he was afraid they would find out who created the virus. The gang and Eric play a new Scooby-Doo game, during which Scooby interacts with the gang's virtual counterparts once again by feeding Cyber Scooby some Scooby Snax. However, Leonardo seems disturbed. When asked why, he states that Bill did not admit to creating the Cyber-shredder and he doesn't know who did. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4